Gyu-oh
Gyu-oh (규오, Gyuo) is a character in Denma. Summary His scleras are yellow. He has 甲 in his forehead. He's a gang member of planet Moab. The Emperor himself has his back. He has his guard. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (40), 2~3 years ago, he sees a crumpled paper and calls Jiro. His guard kicks Jiro because he didn't answer to Master Gyu-oh. He orders to his guard that he doesn't hit Jiro in the face because it'll be too noticeable. He says apparently, Jiro has been handing out these leaflets around, and he orders to his guard that he should read it. His guard reads that Jiro need their help, not too long ago, he has been charged by the prosecution, but in order to make him pay for all his crimes, he needs their help, make him pay for what he did to something. He says it's enough, and Jiro made it sound like he's a real low life. He says Jiro thinks that he would be gone for good, what just because those prosecutors charged him. He spits on to Jiro. He says that Jiro is ungrateful bastard, and even if he get a life sentence because of him, he'll just work on his biceps in the meantime and come back to him in just a few years, 'cause the King himself has his back. The King's henchman reports that the department chief who requested to see the King is here. The department chief reports that it's about a gang member named Gyu-oh from the Moab branch, who's been pressed charges by the council's prosecution. The King says if he's a gang member, just process him by the law. The department chief says it seems the prosecution is forming an alliance with the Space Patrol to put pressure on the King, and it turns out that he was in charge of the planet Moab's accounting. The King asks why would a mere gang member take charge of accounting. The department chief reports that the King have pointed out that the profit margin in Moab was too low so they've dispatched all team leaders to other planets. The King angry and beats to the department chief and shouts that he should've thought of a way to increase his profit by changing his business strategy. The department chief says he needs to be something. Jiro's mother gave away the hideout to him to save Jiro. So his goons find out about the Doc and the others' location of hideout. There's a man who wear glasses and a woman who's red, are exist in the messy room. The woman says that how they did find out about this place, and all the evidence and the copies of the ledger they've collected over the past two years, gone, and they look them all, and their work is to rid this place of the malignant tumor rooted deep within, of course, she expected them to put up this much of a fight, even if they didn't attack them or steal all the evidence their work would've taken them at least three years, they'll just have to start again from the top. The woman cries, and the man calls her Doc. The Doc says she's sorry because she can't take this anymore and she thinks she was wrong, and she should've listened when they told her she should watch who she mess with, and it takes more than goodwill to win a fight and she was such a fool, and the one who made these poor people here suffer was her, not his goons, and if only she didn't meddle with what's going on here all those phone calls from the children, from their parents, and they tell her that their parents or their children are either dead or dying because of her, that it's all 'cause she meddled with their lives and that she shouldn't run away and take full responsibility, and it seems the organizations that helped them are being threatened as well, it's all her fault. The man hugs the Doc. The man asks that he heard his goons beat Jiro good, so he's okay. Jiro hands on the man's back and reads his memories. The man says that Doc said they should regroup and start over, but he's afraid Jiro won't be joining them anymore, and that's what he came here to tell him. Jiro asks that is that what the Doc wanted. Jiro says that but the man will need his skills to steal his goons' documents. The man says they'll look for someone else, and he tries to leave. Jiro asks that this was the man's idea, he means, he always called him a junkie, of course, it was his idea, and something like this happens and all of a sudden, he's his number one obstacle. The man answers that it was the Doc's call, and the location of their hideout remained secret for two years, but Jiro's mother gave away the hideout to him, and it comes all the others ended up dead when Jiro just got a few bruises. The two comrades meets Jiro, beat him. A comrade asks that he made Jiro squeal for drugs, and how much did he promise him for the death of his comrades. A comrade says they won't kill Jiro, but as of today, he'll be a complete outcast, and he'll spend the rest of his miserable life with junkies like him, and he'll be nothing but a burden to his family until the day him die. He says to his guard that, for the safety of Jiro, he'll something to him. He asks to his guard that if Jiro only took the beating, what will the others think. His guard answers that the others had know Jiro or someone from his family snitched. He says they need some penalty something others would sympathize with, and they'll have Jiro's younger sister take the penalty in his place, and she'll be sent off to a place where she can provide service to more customers, and she's pretty, so she'll earn more pity from others, which will keep his family safe. He says in exchange, they'll party like crazy before they get summoned for questioning. Jiro rushes to his shop, but the shutter goes down so he strikes to it. He says Jiro grew balls, and he asks to his guard that how much will they pay for the girl. His guard answers that it's about two thousand. He says it's not bad for their last party. At this time, the two Quanxs who wear the turban which're written on ㄹ, ㅁ teleport to them. ㅁ says they all dressed up like the King. ㅁ calls him to Clown and says he even has the King's symbol written on his forehead. He says it's out of respect, ㅁ grabs him by the collar and says it's more like an insult. ㄹ says to his guard that it's nice costume but now he should take them off. His guard says he's a Quanx, so he'll knock ㄹ out in a second. ㄹ says he's a Hyper with Interplanetary Teleportation skills. His guard asks ㄹ want him to take off his underwear as well. ㄹ says the Jackass doesn't push him. ㅁ says they're the King's Consonant Guards, and if they take him in like this, he'll be killed on sight. ㅁ draws a stick with his ability on the upper part of his 甲, so he changes it to 申. 申 means "to stretch", "monkey". Together, ㅁ's word means "Stretches his arms like a monkey." ㅁ orders to him that he should raise both his hands like the letter on his forehead says. ㅁ says their King's got extra edgy over his ledger, and it's the one the prosecution's got their eyes on, and he says he'll personally protect him from the U.C.S. prosecution. Jiro calls and says to Juwan that he may just lend him 30 million and 120,000 won (about 26,500 $), then he'll quit the damn drug and sign a contract with him. Jiro says if he doesn't pay them, they'll sell his sister to somewhere much worse than here. Jiro says his rap sheet is longer than Juwan had imagine, and his account is constantly being monitored, and detectives come looking for him if his balance goes over three hundred thousand won, and all his bank accounts are blocked, and they ain't hiring a junkie Quanx so nobody would hire him, above all else, and he desperately need a trace of account transfer, when he paid his debt in cash last time, his goons often lied about not receiving any money, but if it's in the form of a down payment from him, the police won't ask any questions about the money, so please help him because there's not a single person in this universe, and he'll pay him back, no matter what happens, and please don't let them sell his sister away. Jiro gives the 30 million won (about 26,400 $) to him. He says Jiro is direct payment to his account to get the detectives off his back, and this money isn't earmarked for get his sister out of that contract, and the money will earmarked for the guys who said they'll buy her for twenty mil (17,605 $), but he'll use the twenty to soothe his heart for rejecting the offer, and he'll take the rest as interest. Jiro asks where he's right now. He answers he's quite far from planet Moab now, and it's where the King is, a planet where even the prosecutors of the council can't touch, no matter how much money Jiro pay, a scum like he can't come here, and he need to face the fact that he hold the fate of his sister, so he may keep sending him his interests from Moab. Jiro is angry and goes to a community center and he beats a sandbag. A staff of community center sees something and he calls to Jiro that his hand is bleeding. Jiro thinks he did enough as a brother, and people from the slum's the same, and that's just how they live, and he's protected by the King, and above all, he's not even in the planet Moab anymore, so it's enough, and things have turned out okay. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (39) - Ch.570, when Jiro lay down, he touches and sees a red box. Jiro angry and grabs a paper and thinks someone is a son of a bitch. Jiro crumples the paper and throws it, and hits the papers. Denma gets irritated to Jiro because he's interrupted by him when he faces Eve's head smoothly. Jiro shouts that he'll hunt that son of a bitch down to the end of the universe, and kill him with his own hands. Denma says Jiro's hand is bleeding. Jiro sees it and thrash about in the ground with pain, and Denma says he gotta be kidding him. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Gyu-oh's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Gyu-oh's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's a villain who took control of the back alley of the planet Moab. He's a person who ends justify means for his own benefit. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gyu-oh is a playable character. Quote *"Even if I get a life sentence because of you, I'll just work on my biceps in the meantime and come back to you in just a few years." Trivia *He has a Chinese character 甲 in his forehead. 甲 means "number one; first; A". It also means Gapjil. In South Korea, Namyang Dairy Products Corporation high-pressure sales to franchises scandal was happened on May 2013, and 3 months later, he appeared. **In Kuan's Fridge (45) - Ch.576, ㅁ draws a stick with his ability on the upper part of his 甲, so he changes it to 申. ㅁ orders to him that he should raise both his hands like the letter on his forehead says. 甲 means "a powerful person or employer in a business contract", and 申 means "to stretch", "monkey". Together, ㅁ's word means "Stretches his arms like a monkey." *In Kuan's Fridge (40), he says even if he get a life sentence because of Jiro, he'll just work on his biceps in the meantime and come back to him in just a few years. When Cho Doo-soon case caused, the felon said "I'll be out after exercising in prison." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gangland